Vindication
by Cygne
Summary: Everyone who chases after Naraku seeks revenge. A young noblewoman fights to avenge the death of her family, accepting help from any source, including a demon lord. SessOC.
1. The New Heir

A/N: Yes, it is true. This story does indeed have an original character. Gasp! I know. The horror! The horror! But fear not! For she is not a Mary Sue. At least, I don't think so... ahem... So, please read and review. All types of reviews are just splendid! And I am being _completely_ serious.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is owned by someone else.

__

_**Vindication**_

_By Cygne_

_Chapter One: The New Heir_

"Nanami-hime," the elderly manservant called softly from outside the sliding door.

"Yes," the young noblewoman replied quietly from within, "Enter."

The servant entered and bowed low, almost hiding his distraught expression from his mistress. "Your most honorable father's scout has returned to inform you of your most honorable father's imminent arrival. He wishes for an audience with you to discuss urgent matters."

Nanami nodded to the servant and he scurried out of the room. She arranged her kimono carefully in preparation for the arrival of her father's scout. A young man fell through the open doorway, his armor splattered with blood.

He scrambled to a kneeling position in front of the young woman, wincing in pain. "Nanami-hime, Kozue-sama's army was ambushed in the forest just outside of the Mizuki palace."

"Ambushed!" she repeated, fear making her eyes grow wide. "By whom?"

"Lord Mizuki's army," the scout almost spat, "and a host of demons."

All color left Nanami's face, but soon returned with a wave of biting fury. "But why? The alliance between our families was almost solidified."

"I know not," the scout answered apologetically. "I was sent ahead to warn the house of the returning injured… and dead."

The princess nodded and turned to the kneeling maids behind her. "Hanako, Natsumi, go and make preparations for our returning warriors."

"Yes, Nanami-hime," the two women said in unison, then hurried away to spread the news.

Nanami turned her attention back to the scout. "Your wounds must be cared for. We will have someone take you to the healers."

The scout gratefully bowed his head. "Thank you, Nanami-hime."

"We must ask, before you leave," the young woman began very quietly, "Were our brothers and our honorable father among the wounded?"

The scout looked away and Nanami's heart plummeted into her stomach. "My lady… your brothers were the bravest and strongest warriors in my lord's army… They fought honorably and killed many demons, but alas, in the end, they died a warrior's death."

She forced her face to become an emotionless mask. "And our father?" she queried around the lump in her throat.

"He was badly wounded during the battle," the scout answered softly, "He is being rushed to the palace."

"We thank you."

The scout pressed his forehead to the floor, then left.

When the door clicked closed, the once-suppressed emotions flooded to the surface. Nanami swallowed hard, trying desperately to retain her composure.

"Nanami-chan," Akiko called gently from her right, placing a tentative hand on the princess' trembling shoulder. "Let's go help with the preparations. There is so much to do. It is best to keep busy.

She nodded, wiping any stray tears from her cheeks.

Nanami was ready when the palace gates were opened for the returning warriors. She had seen many battles during her seventeen years and was well-acquainted with the unsavory results. Having lost her mother at a very young age, she had taken on the responsibilities of the lady of the house as soon as she could. As she watched the warriors still able to walk bring back their fallen comrades, she could not help wishing that she had been at her father's side. Irrationally, she believed that her presence could have saved some of these lives.

The death of her mother had led to stranger things than an early assumption of responsibilities for Nanami. Not knowing how to raise a little girl, her father had simply let his only daughter follow in the footsteps of her three beloved older brothers. Before he realized what was happening, his daughter had grown into an accomplished son, the only problem being that Nanami was female. She was a bright pupil, to the endless astonishment of the hired tutors. She was a skilled warrior, much to the chagrin of her many defeated male opponents. She was also a talented leader, despite the reluctance that most had about following a woman. Lord Kozue was proud of his female son and allowed her to flourish in her peculiar, unfeminine way.

Yet, he knew that her lifestyle was socially unacceptable and that it was his fatherly failing that had created it. He protected his daughter from public shame by disguising her as a trusted male general when she fought at his side, and by keeping her in her place at the palace when he went on diplomatic missions, such as the one he was returning from now.

Nanami knew that she was an oddity. Though she could play the part of the demure noble daughter, in her heart, she would rather be a powerful prince. She knew that the other nobles and even the servants whispered behind her back. When she gave it any thought though, she would not have her life any other way.

When the lifeless bodies of her three brothers were carried by, however, a new reality crashed upon her like a tidal wave. Nothing would ever be the same. She was her father's only child now. He no longer had three excellent sons to inherit his lands and title. Lord Kozue had vowed never to marry again after the death of his beloved wife, so a new heir was impossible. At the very least, Nanami would have to marry and set aside her masculine ways. She accepted this prospect as soon as it came to her. It was her duty.

Lord Kozue was hurried into his chambers where the healers dutifully set about cleaning and binding his battle wounds. Nanami did not see her father until the next morning, when she was summoned to his side.

She carefully carried a tea tray into the lord's chamber, fully dressed in robes proper for her station as a grieving noblewoman. In the dimly lit room, she knelt by her father and tried to ignore the ragged sound of his breathing.

"Nanami, my daughter," Kozue whispered hoarsely, "You are my only surviving child. My sons, Seiko, Kano, and Masao, all died in the fight against those traitors and their demon allies."

"Yes father," Nanami answered softly, pouring him a cup of tea. "You must save your strength for healing and not speak."

The lord frowned. "I am not a fool, child," he grumbled, "I know that my wounds are foul and will not heal. I need not save what strength I have to do something that I cannot. I must speak with you."

"You will heal, father," Nanami insisted desperately, tears threatening to overtake her.

"I will not, Nanami," he said with finality. "Now hold your tongue, so I may speak. I thought you had learned something about healing from those worthless tutors."

She bowed her head submissively, trying to suppress her sniffles.

"Now, don't cry, child," her father soothed, taking one of her small hands. "You must be strong, very strong. You must be my successor when I am dead. It will be difficult, in more ways than I can imagine, I'm sure… but I can leave this duty to no other than my own flesh and blood. You are the only one left who is worthy of being lord of this domain."

She shook her head slowly, unable to understand what he was telling her. "Father… I'm not a son… I cannot be your heir… I should marry and my husband should be lord of these lands…"

Kozue's face fell and he withdrew his hand. "Is that what you want, child?" he asked. "Of course it is… What young woman doesn't want to marry and have a family? I am a fool. I forgot that you were not my last son, but my daughter. I should have given you an upbringing more suited to a young princess."

"No father!" she cried, taking his hand. "That is not what I want… I want to fulfill my duty to you. Whatever you would have me do, is what I will do… must do."

He studied her face for a moment and seemed satisfied with what he saw there. "You always had an indomitable spirit, always so strong. You will be a great ruler, Nanami."

They drank their tea in contemplative silence. Nanami could not imagine what her future would hold. Never in her life had she ever thought she would become the lord—not even lady—of her father's domain.

"Nanami," her father began, pulling her out of her reverie. "Mizuki betrayed our people, killed my sons—your brothers, and brought an end to my life." He stared coldly into her eyes. "You must avenge your brothers, and me, and restore our honor. You must destroy the Mizuki family and his demon ally, whoever that is. Swear to me that you will, Nanami."

"I swear."

Lord Kozue relaxed onto his futon. "Seishiro will doubtlessly support you and offer you any help you need. His son, Hikaru, will also be a steadfast ally, I'm sure. And Nobuhiro, though he may not entirely approve." His speech was cut off by a coughing fit. Nanami hurriedly helped him sit up and held him until the spasms subsided.

"Father, you must rest," Nanami said weakly.

He dismissed her worry with a wave of his sword-calloused hand. "I've no time to rest. Summon Seishiro, Hikaru, and Nobuhiro. I must tell them of my plan, before it is too late."

Nanami nodded bleakly and sent several servants to bring the generals to her father's bedside. The lord insisted on kneeling upright before his subordinates as he always had. His daughter subtly helped him position himself, trying to quell her raging emotions. The men arrived soon after, humbly bowing their way into the dying man's room.

"Kozue-sama," began Seishiro, the lord's most trusted friend and ally. "What is it that you wish?"

"I have summoned you, my generals, because I will not live much longer," Kozue explained solemnly. The men bowed their heads in acceptance. This was no surprise to them. "As you know, my three sons are dead…" The lord paused and closed his eyes for a brief moment, suppressing the deep ache in his heart. "I must choose a new successor. I ask that you give my successor the same unwavering allegiance that you gave me."

"Of course, Kozue-sama," Seishiro answered for the three, "Your judgment is infallible."

The lord turned to his daughter who was kneeling demurely beside and behind him. Unhooking his sword from his obi, Kozue held it out to the young woman. "I name my daughter, Nanami, as successor to my land, title, and honor."

Nanami's gaze shot up from her lightly clasped hands to her father's steady eyes, then to the sheathed blade he offered her. It was unreal, a dream… or a nightmare. Seishiro was staring confusedly at his lord. Hikaru looked utterly appalled by the people in front of him. Nobuhiro's face remained placid, but his eyes were deadly.

Swallowing her fear, Nanami touched her forehead to the floor then took the offered weapon from her father. "I accept, Father, and will fulfill my duties with honor," she said resolutely.

Seishiro and Hikaru recovered their composure and swore their allegiance to the new lord, as did Nobuhiro, though his eyes were still filled with acidic anger.

Nanami emerged from her father's chambers, carrying his sword before her with both hands. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she could not shed them, not yet. The servants who caught sight of their princess knew what her presence outside the lord's chamber meant. He had passed on.

She knew that she seemed the perfect picture of a tragic princess, carrying her father's sword because he had died and she had no brothers and no husband to wield it in his stead. How would their pitying expressions change when she told them the true reason that she was the bearer of her father's blade? How would they react when they learned that they no longer had a grieving princess to care for, but a grieving, _female_ lord?

She would tell them formally … And then, in the privacy of her bedroom, only then, she would cry.

Nanami was deep in discussion with her three most important generals, turning over the new information gathered about the treacherous Mizuki family and their anonymous demon collaborator.

"Are there no indications as to who this demon is?" Nanami asked the room knowing that she would not receive an answer that she liked.

Hikaru frowned. "No, Nanami-sama," he said apologetically, "The demon's identity remains hidden from our sources. It is rumored that only Lord Mizuki himself knows the creature's identity."

"However," Seishiro added, "Our sources have reported that Mizuki is planning to make an excursion to another domain to forge an alliance with the young lord there."

The young woman's eyes lit, sensing an opportunity. "Which domain is he going to?" she asked excitedly.

Seishiro looked away and stammered. Nobuhiro broke from his sullen silence to fill in for the older general. "We cannot uncover that fact, my lord," he said in his gravelly voice, "The name of the young lord is shrouded in as much secrecy as the name of the demon conspirator. I sense a connection between the two nameless allies."

Nanami nodded and pondered the words of her brooding general. Before their discussion could progress any further, Nanami's trusted friend, Akiko shuffled into the room and bowed humbly to the gathered nobility.

"Yes, Akiko?" Nanami prompted.

"My lord, there is a… strange group of… individuals that wish to have an audience with you," she explained delicately, "They seem to have some information that they wish to… share with you."

Nanami's brow contorted with confusion about the strange wording her friend had used. "All right," she said uncertainly, "Delay them with tea while I disguise myself." She turned to her generals. "We shall continue this conversation after I speak with these people. Please join me in the counseling chamber in ten minutes time."

They bowed their assent, then left the room. Nanami hurried to her chamber and began tugging at her many layers of clothing. Akiko arrived shortly after, with an entourage of maids to help Nanami change from her female garments into her late father's elegant _naga-hitatare_.

In compliance with the unanimous advice of her generals, Nanami had taken on the identity of her youngest brother, Masao, when she dealt with the official business of her domain. Only the household knew that the new lord was Kozue's daughter, not his only surviving son. They were sworn into secrecy under threat of death. Nanami had cut her fashionably long hair to a more masculine length, one that could easily be manipulated into a topknot. When performing her duties as lord, she would bind her chest flat, don her father's huge ceremonial attire, and forcibly lower her voice. Nanami had been sure that she could not fool anyone into thinking that she was a man, but no one had realized the ruse thus far. She was even told that several princesses were smitten with the smooth-faced Lord Masao. Her brother would have been so jealous.

Nanami managed a small smile at her reflection as the maids finished draping her. She was dwarfed by her inherited robes. The shoulders were ridiculously too broad and her arms were lost in the voluminous sleeves. But there were many young lords who had yet to grow into their father's garments. Nanami, however, would never grow to her father's proportions and she had yet to have the robes tailored to better fit her.

She fastened her father's sword to her obi, then waited for the finishing touches. They did not come.

"Where are our _kazaori-eboshi_ and _kake-o_?" she asked the maids.

The young women shifted nervously. "They could not be found, Nanami-sama."

Nanami knew immediately what that meant. Some dissident had stolen them, thinking a woman unworthy of wearing the head ornaments of a lord. She nodded her dismissal of the maids, then turned a worried glance to Akiko.

"What am I going to do?" she moaned, "I can't go to an audience without anything covering my head." Looking back at her reflection, she noted that her features were softer without the _kazaori-eboshi_ set atop her brow and the _kake-o_ tied under her chin. The visitors were certain to notice her femininity now…

"I suppose you'll have to lower your voice even more, to hide your delicate features," Akiko said with mock sincerity. At Nanami's glower, she brought her hand up to suppress her giggles. "_Now_ you look like a petulant young lord."

Nanami sighed forlornly.

"Would it help if I sat behind you and said 'this lord is certainly a man, no doubt about it' at intervals during the audience?" Akiko asked solemnly.

"Such impudence!" Nanami squawked, swatting at her friend. She allowed herself a few girlish giggles, then sighed. "All right, lead me to them, Akiko-chan."

When the two young women were just outside of the sliding door to the room where the visitors waited, Akiko halted. Biting her lip nervously, she turned to her friend. "I feel I must warn you that these visitors are… unique."

Nanami did not quite understand, but she nodded anyway before assuming a regal countenance and entering the room. Silently, and without so much as a glance at her guests, Nanami took her place, kneeling on the raised platform, between her generals and the newcomers.

"The most honorable Lord Masao has arrived," Hikaru announced gruffly.

"Finally!" exclaimed a young man dressed in red. He had long silver hair and… _dog ears_. Nanami blinked in surprise, but regained her composure quickly. "This lord of yours must think he's something special to keep me waiting so long!" the dog-eared man continued peevishly.

"Inuyasha!" hissed the young woman beside him. She was scandalously clad, wearing next to nothing. Nanami allowed herself another surprised blink.

"Shut up, you idiot!" added a small boy—with a fluffy tail. "You're gonna get our heads cut off!"

By this time, Nanami had reached her quota of surprised blinks for the day. She was able to calmly take in the young Buddhist monk and the respectfully-clad woman who made up the rest of the odd party.

The good-looking monk bowed low. "Please pardon my impulsive friend's behavior, Masao-sama," he apologized gravely, "He is a bit slow mentally."

"WHAT?" bellowed said friend, leaping to his bare feet. "I oughta pop you one, monk!"

Before the silver-haired man could take two steps towards his intended victim, the scantily clad girl hissed, "SIT!" and he crashed face-first to the floor.

Perhaps Nanami had not reached her blink quota after all…


	2. Unexpected Rival

(A/N) Hello again! Thank you to the wonderful people who spared a moment of their time to review the first chapter! I am eternally grateful! I really enjoyed hearing your comments.Hopefully, I can live up to your expectations!

_**Vindication**_

_By Cygne_

_Chapter Two: Unexpected Rival_

Nanami was not the only one who was a bit shocked by the behavior of the visitors. Seishiro looked to be on the brink of an angry explosion. Hikaru could not decide whether to laugh at the newcomers, or throw them from his lord's presence.

Nobuhiro was thoroughly annoyed. He fixed the monk with a withering glower and menacingly growled, "My lord's time is not to be wasted by lowly travelers. Give my lord the respect that he deserves and state your business, or you will all be removed from this palace."

The monk swallowed forcibly. Nobuhiro was always more than a little intimidating, even when he was relaxed. When he actually put effort into being hostile, he was positively terrifying.

The young monk brought his head to the floor, honoring the nobleman on the dais. "Masao-sama," he began calmly and respectfully, "I am the humble monk, Miroku. My traveling companions and I have come to seek your assistance and offer ours in return."

"Hold on!" the dog-eared man began, recovering from his collision with the floor. "You're saying that _this_ is the lord of the domain?" He gestured to Nanami, but directed his comment to the generals.

All three generals fixed steadfast glares on the offending young man. Nanami tried her best to look affronted rather than reveal her true nervousness.

"This is the honorable Lord Masao," Hikaru growled dangerously, daring the visitors to challenge his statement.

"What are you trying to pull, here?" the tempestuous newcomer asked, stepping closer to the dais. Nanami's generals half unsheathed their weapons. "This is no lord," the man claimed, "This is a girl!"

The silence that fell over the chamber was thick enough to cut.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" the severely underdressed girl whispered.

The dog-eared boy rounded on his companion. "Of course I'm sure! Don't you think I can smell the difference between a girl and a man?"

The little boy with the tail leaned over the girl's shoulder and sniffed rapidly. "Yeah," he affirmed, "I can smell it too! That lord is actually a woman."

"Nanami-sama," Hikaru hissed, "What would you have us do? Should we kill them to protect your secret?"

"That would be wise," Seishiro whispered in agreement.

"No," Nanami said firmly. She cleared her throat and addressed the band of travelers for the first time. "Was your business with us only to reveal that you know of our secret, or had you some other reason for coming?"

"Then it is true," murmured the fully-clothed woman in awe. Nanami was surprised to find her eyes filled with respect and not abhorrence.

The younger woman was also regarding her with admiration. "A female daimyo? That's amazing!" She bowed low. "I am honored to meet you. My name is Higurashi Kagome. This is Sango, the demon exterminator."

"A demon exterminator?" Nanami asked, "We heard that the village was attacked by demons, that all of the exterminators had been slaughtered."

Pain flashed in Sango's eyes. "All of my clan was slaughtered, except for two, Masao-sama."

"We are called Nanami... and we are sorry for your loss," the noblewoman said softly, sincere compassion echoing in her voice. "The demon exterminators came to the aid of our people many a time." She turned to the young man who had discovered her secret. "You are called Inuyasha, are you not?"

"I am," he answered proudly, hands tucked into his sleeves.

"And the boy?" Nanami prompted.

"I'm Shippo, Nanami-sama," the boy said shyly.

"What is your business in our realm?" Nanami asked, retaining her impervious air.

"We have been searching for a certain palace for a long time," Miroku explained solemnly, "Though many have heard of or seen the palace and the young lord who lives there, none of them can ever remember how to get to the palace again."

Nanami cocked her head to the side. "A mysterious young lord?" she echoed, intrigued. "Tell us, is this young lord aligned with either the Mizuki family or a demon?"

The visitors seemed taken aback by her question. The monk hesitated before replying. "The young lord… is a demon… a powerful, evil demon by the name of Naraku. We came here after an audience with the lord Mizuki."

"Mizuki sent you!" Hikaru interrupted angrily, leaping to his feet. "You conniving band of miscreants, attempting to win my lord's favor with talk of providing information to help in her quest for vengeance! How dare you!"

"Hikaru-san!" Nanami commanded, "Calm yourself and let the monk finish."

The young warrior flushed slightly and resumed his kneeling position beside his embarrassed father.

"Continue, sir monk."

Miroku blinked nervously. "Ah, yes… Well, we had heard that Mizuki was strengthening his alliance with a mysterious young lord and had the support of a horde of demons. We went to convince him of the folly in his ways. He… Well, he laughed in our faces, Nanami-sama, and told us that he was going to become the most powerful daimyo, and that no 'foul little mob of vagabonds' was going to stand in his way. Someone outside the palace told us that the lord of _this_ domain might be more interested in our cause."

Inuyasha, who had been brooding some distance away from the conversation, suddenly spoke up. "What vengeance are you seeking?"

Nanami had been earnestly wishing that none of the visitors had picked up on Hikaru's little slip. It did not help the plans for revenge to have everyone and their brother approaching the palace with unreliable tips and hopes for a sizable reward. They would never get anywhere if the search was thwarted by an overabundance of useless information.

"Nanami-sama's personal affairs are none of your business, half-breed," Seishiro hissed to patch up his son's mistake.

_Half-breed?_ Nanami saw the dog-eared boy flinch and heard his offended growl. _It must be true then…_

"Inuyasha," the young woman said evenly, effectively silencing her general. Insults and threats, though excellent defensive instincts, were not the most practical of tools when forging potential alliances. Then again, neither was emphasizing one's superior birth by referring to oneself in the plural. "Please, take no offense by my general's words. He wishes to protect me from those who seek to do me harm."

"I apologize," Seishiro said stiffly. Nanami was decidedly proud of him. He had easily detected the change in the visitors' status. They were no longer strangers to be wary of, but tentative co-conspirators.

"In answer to your question," the girl-lord continued, "I seek to avenge the deaths of my father and three brothers. They were betrayed by Mizuki and slain by the demons controlled by his anonymous ally, who may well be the one you call Naraku."

"Feh," was the only answer that the half-demon gave her.

His young companions were far more vocal, though.

"That's awful!" Kagome declared, "I mean; I knew that Naraku was an evil bastard, but why would he do that?"

"Good question," Miroku mumbled in agreement. "Why would he aid a human lord in his petty grasping for power?"

"It is rather unlike him to have any dealings with normal humans," Sango added. She pondered for a moment, stroking the cat-demon that had crept into her lap. Then an idea dawned on her. "Unless this has something to do with the jewel shards!"

Inuyasha sprang to his feet. "They have jewel shards?" he cried, turning his attention on Nanami.

"I'm afraid you have lost me," she said simply.

"Do you know anything about the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked, hoping that the question would clear up the confusion.

"No."

The girl's face fell. She took a deep breath. "Well, it gives great power to anyone who uses it. Demons use it to do terrible things. The jewel was accidentally shattered… Let's not go into that… And we are searching for the shards. Naraku also wants the shards. He uses them to give him the strength he needs to carry out all his evil plans."

Nanami didn't really feel any more enlightened about this jewel, but she accepted the girl's vague explanation and did not pry. Instead, she tried to distract Inuyasha from his antagonistic posturing by pursuing a course of action. "This Naraku masquerades as a young daimyo, correct?"

She successfully captured the young man's attention, but it was the demon slayer who responded. "That is true, Nanami-sama. Naraku disguises himself as a young lord. His palace is well hidden by some sort of enchantment. Only those he is luring to him or has business with can find their way to it. For all others, it is impossible to come across."

"Nanami-sama," Nobuhiro interjected, "Our sources informed us that Mizuki is on the verge of launching a diplomatic mission to go meet this mysterious lord. If this Naraku is the same young lord, then it is possible that we could track Mizuki's force and thus be led to the disappearing palace."

"I believe that would be the best choice of action. Do you agree?"

Her new allies nodded.

OoOoO

Nanami was aching to relax in the privacy of her chambers. The details of the plan for the next day had finally been completely hammered out. She had sent her guests away with servants who were instructed to give them baths, dinner, and sleeping accommodations for the night. Nanami, her generals, a small scouting force, and the mismatched group would set out for Mizuki's domain the next morning. Her generals were about to bow their ways out of the room when Akiko's voice halted them.

"My lords," she said carefully, "Sachio-sama humbly requests an audience."

Nanami valiantly fought the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation. This was not something she wanted tacked onto the end of a rather taxing day. Sachio was one of her generals. He came from an honorable and prestigious family, but had never demonstrated much personal merit.

The middle-aged man could barely stand that Kozue had left his properties and title to a girl and seemed resolved that marrying Nanami was the only way to mend the situation. He had not waited for the bodies of her family to grow cold in the ground before he had begun a single-minded pursuit of her hand. Nanami knew that she could not ever marry Sachio. She would never consent to giving power over her family's domain to one as unworthy as he so obviously was. Hikaru had offered, more than once, to scare the slimy man away, but Nanami would not stoop to that. She hoped that gentle, consistent refusals would be enough to deter the man. So far, they had not.

"Show him in," Nanami said tiredly.

The slightly balding man bowed low before the raised platform, somehow ignoring the disdainful glowers he was receiving from the three very daunting warriors in front of him. "Nanami-sama," Sachio said silkily, "I was wondering if it would be possible to speak with you alone."

This was a new tactic. She deliberated for a moment, but eventually nodded.

Her general gave her disapproving scowls, but rose to leave all the same.

"We shall be talking with my daughter, Akiko, in the next room, Nanami-sama," Nobuhiro assured her bluntly as he slid the door closed.

"Ah, alone at last," Sachio sighed with a sickening smile.

Nanami remained coldly aloof. "What is it that you wished to speak about, Sachio-san?"

He evaded her question by asking, "My lord, whatever happened to your noble father's _kazaori-eboshi_? Did someone _steal_ it?"

Something about the way that his voice sounded and the fact that he called the head adornment her father's, not hers, made Nanami's stomach flip. He sounded so utterly unsurprised to see her without the ceremonial hat… and had the audacity to ask about it… "Sachio-san, do you know something about the theft of our lordly attire?" Nanami's voice was deadly, but the man hadn't the wits to notice the danger he was in.

"I might know something," he replied in what he thought was cryptic speech, "I might also know about a secret plot to overthrow you, Nanami-sama."

"Tell us what you know," she growled, resisting the urge to throttle him on the spot. It was a shame that such a noble bloodline had diminished to this repulsive specimen of filth.

He grinned at her, completely oblivious. "I would be thrilled to tell you everything that I know, to call it all off… if you will consent to be my wife, Nanami-san."

It was his presumptuous use of a more familiar form of her name that sent her calm demeanor out the window. He thought he had won. He thought he could frighten her. He thought wrong.

"You impudent little swine," she hissed, "You have the insolence to bring your reprehensible self before our presence and not only ask for our hand in marriage, but also have the gall to threaten us with overthrow if we do not comply with your despicable provisions! How dare you?"

His confident smirk had slipped and now hung, lopsided, from the corner of his mouth.

"Hear this," Nanami declared furiously, "We will never allow our family's land to fall into the hands of one so utterly unworthy as you, Sachio-san. Thank all that is holy that your honorable father never lived to see his bloodline reduced to such disgraceful behavior."

Sachio was shocked by her rage. He should have prostrated himself before the enraged lord, and would have readily, had the lord been male. However, he would have rather died before humbling himself before this girl posing as a great lord. He hated that his superior, to whom he was expected to show such respect, was a woman. Women, Sachio ardently maintained, were inferior to men, always, no matter how high their birth.

"You'll see, woman! When you are at my mercy, you will wish you had heeded me today! You will see that I am more than worthy of this title! You will see that you always were, and always will be, A WORTHLESS WOMAN!" With that, Sachio freed his blade from its sheath and charged the young woman.

Nanami drew her sword, ready to cut down the incensed man. She had no need because her generals burst through the sliding door to her aid. Nobuhiro took hold of Sachio's arms and held him fast despite his struggles. Seishiro took a defensive position between the aggravated suitor and Nanami. Akiko abandoned all societal expectations and rushed to her friend's side. Hikaru stood fuming before the presumptuous warrior, his blade hovering at the captive's throat.

"Wait, Hikaru-san!" Nanami barked, sheathing her sword.

The young general did not lower his weapon, but his grip relaxed.

Nanami rose from her kneeling position and stood in front of her would-be attacker. "What did you think would happen?" she asked bitterly, "Did you expect me to cower and give in like the little girl you obviously think I am?" She turned her attention to Nobuhiro. "Out of respect for the noble family he descended from, we shall not kill him. Lock him away. Tomorrow, we will decide his fate." Having said her piece, Nanami swept from the chamber with Akiko following at a respectful distance.

OoOoO

Not too far away, in a darkened palace chamber, a demon chuckled, the sound slithering through the room like a deadly snake. "Well said, my unexpected rival, well said," he murmured as he looked into a mirror held by a ghostly child. "To think that I was just going to let your rule sink slowly into chaos... Oh, no, this will be so much better."

He turned to a small wooden figurine wrapped with a strand of hair and tapped it with one lithe finger. Dark power began to radiate from it. With a sinister slight smile, Naraku fished a shimmering jewel shard from his robes and gazed at it intently.

"This should be more than enough to help our new friend Sachio achieve his vicious little goals." He handed the shard to the figure hidden in a baboon hide. "Pay our new pawn a visit. Offer him our assistance as one who also believes that women should never have power over men."

The golem bounded away.

OoOoO

Sachio knelt in the center of his empty cell fuming at his absent captor. "How dare she mock me like this? She, a woman posing as a man, not just any man, but a daimyo! And she dares to call me shameful, disgraceful? Stupid, arrogant woman! I'll get out of this, and then I'll teach her the proper place of a woman. She'll regret what she said to me!"

"And just how do you plan to escape this prison?" a voice asked from the shadows of his room.

Sachio nearly jumped out of his skin. He leapt to his feet and scanned the room. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A baboon skin melted from the shadows. Sachio drew back, disturbed by the strange sight.

"I am, like you, one who does not believe that a woman should hold power over a man," the creature replied smoothly, "I can give you all that you need to overthrow the young lady-lord and I only ask one thing in return."

"What's that?"

"Only that you make sure that she suffers greatly and dies in shame."

An evil smile stretched across Sachio's round face. "I would be more than happy to do that for you. What will you give me?"

The masked figure raised a hand from beneath his baboon hide to display a small jewel fragment. "This is the piece of a powerful jewel," he explained evenly, "It will give you all the power you could possibly need to overthrow the lord and to do away with her irksome generals."

Sachio reached out a greedy hand to grasp the jewel, but the stranger held it out of reach. "You must return it to me when your goal is achieved."

"Of course, of course!" Sachio would have sold his soul for that power… perhaps he already had.

(A/N) And the plot thickens... Well, I hope you have enjoyed chapter two of my story. For those of you who are rightfully wondering where Sesshomaru is in this SessOC story, fear not, he will make his grand entrance very shortly. First, Nanami and the plot had to be set into motion... Reviews, as always, are more than welcome.


	3. The Traitor’s Trail

(A/N) Hello again! A huge thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. I am really and truly honored. Please, please review! I would like to get as much feedback as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to anyone else...

_Chapter 3: The Traitor's Trail_

"Wow," Kagome sighed, cradling her cup of tea and appraising her accommodations for the night. "This is what I call luxury."

"Yeah," Shippo chirped as he lounged in Kagome's lap.

"Feh," was Inuyasha's noncommittal response.

"Oh, I agree, Kagome-san," Miroku mumbled as he critically examined the ceramic cup in his hands. He leaned towards Sango who regarded him warily. "Tell me, Lady Sango, do you think this gilding around the edge is real gold?"

She cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "Why do you want to know, Lord Monk?"

"Healthy curiosity…" He held it out in front of him. "If you take a closer look, it appears to be genuine, but from a distance…"

Sango gave in and leaned closer to make a judgment. Miroku smirked lopsidedly as his free hand wandered somewhere inappropriate.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, if you please," she said icily.

The unsuccessful stray appendage zipped back to its owner who sighed wearily. "It wounds me that you put so little trust in a servant of Buddha."

"You're little tricks aren't working, monk," Inuyasha commented lazily, "Maybe you'll just have to become a real servant, eh?"

Kagome put her cup down a little too forcefully, startling her companions.

"Kagome! Don't do that!" Inuyasha griped, flinging his own spilled tea from his hands.

The schoolgirl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… But I just felt a shard… somewhere close."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Inuyasha scolded, leaping to his bare feet. "Where?"

Apprehensive silence settled in the room while the girl tried to pinpoint the feeling of the jewel fragment's aura. "I-it's fading…" Her expression was apologetic when she turned to her companions. "I can't tell where it is anymore."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha demanded, "I thought you felt it close!"

She cringed. "Well, I did, but it was really small…"

The half-demon's eyebrow twitched. With a sigh, he flopped onto the floor, his back to the group.

"This does not bode well," the monk mused, "I have been picking up a feeling of danger and foreboding from this place since the moment we got here. All is not well in this palace."

"Keh! What do you expect with a woman masquerading as a lord?"

"Just what exactly do you mean by that, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was dangerous.

Before he could stick his foot any farther into his mouth, a scuffle in the corridor outside their room drew their attention. Inuyasha and Miroku were at the door in a second, with Sango close behind.

"What is going on?" the monk asked.

One soldier paused on his way long enough to tell them to get back inside and keep quiet. Of course, Inuyasha took offense. The next thing the unsuspecting warrior knew, he was two feet off the ground, in the clutches of a very angry hanyou. Growling ensued from both sides of the argument, until two feminine voices rang out.

"SIT!" commanded the half demon's keeper.

"Desist!" demanded the furious lord.

As the half demon plummeted, face-first, to the floor, the soldier prostrated himself in front of his master.

Tucking her hands into her billowing sleeves, Nanami glared down at her errant warrior. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sputtering was her only answer before the warrior recovered his senses. "Masao-sama," he plead, "Forgive me. I was heading to my post, when I was waylaid by this creature. He refused to return to his room and then attacked me."

"HEY!" Inuyasha bellowed, prying himself from the floorboards. "That's a lie!"

"Silence!" At the sound of the powerful command, all mouths clamped shut. "We do not have time for such petty squabbles. Get to your post and search for the prisoner."

The soldier scrambled away to do his lord's bidding. Inuyasha had managed to stand on his feet once more. Bowing slightly, Nanami turned her attention to the fuming hanyou.

"Inuyasha-san, I apologize for my warrior's rudeness," she said calmly, "A prisoner has somehow managed to escape from his cell. The circumstances are suspicious and I believe that our demon enemy may be involved somehow."

"If Naraku is involved, then that might explain why I felt a Shikon jewel shard," Kagome added.

The expression on Miroku's face was severe. "This may be more serious than you know, Nanami-sama."

Her chin was held high and her eyes conveyed no weakness, but inside, Nanami was unsettled. She had no idea what her enemy was capable of. This was a new and disturbing situation for the young lord. Without regret, she sought advice from those with more experience. "What do you suggest that I tell my men?"

"Tell them to stay out of my way," Inuyasha growled, drawing Tetsusaiga as he strode past the group.

Nanami fought to hold onto her frayed patience. She was not used to enduring such disrespect. Under other circumstances, she would have dealt with Inuyasha's insubordination swiftly and firmly, and he would never again have dared to act without reverence. Instead, she marched after him, her robes rustling along the tatami mats. "Surely, Inuyasha-san, trained warriors can be of _some_ use to you. We agreed just a short while ago that a contingent of my finest scouts would accompany the party in our tracking expedition."

Without turning to face her, he pulled open the door and stepped out into the night. "This isn't the expedition," he said bluntly. "I already told you what your men can do, so you can go hide now."

"No," Nanami replied curtly. Inuyasha turned to snarl at her, but she cut him off. "Even if you have no need of my warriors, you may not dismiss me. This is my palace to protect and it is my prisoner to capture. I will tell my men to stay back and guard the palace, but I will not hide."

He glared at her for a moment, amber eyes blazing with anger. "Fine!" he said after she did not back down. "Do whatever you want, just don't complain to me when you get hurt. And don't get in my way."

"The same goes for you, Inuyasha-san," Nanami retorted with a smirk, drawing on years of experience dealing with three older brothers.

"Keh."

Trying desperately not to roll her eyes in exasperation, Nanami gave swift and specific orders to her generals. They departed with respectful bows. Inuyasha had already grown impatient. He was insisting that Kagome climb on his back so they could begin the pursuit. Sango had already shed her outer garments and strapped Hiraikotsu to her back. Kirara had transformed into her aggressive incarnation.

"But," Kagome stalled, "Shouldn't we wait for Nanami-sama?"

"No, damn it!" Inuyasha growled, "He's got enough of a lead already!"

Hikaru and Akiko arrived, out of breath for rushing. Without thought of modesty, Akiko hurriedly helped Nanami pull off the restrictive formal robes and change into her light kimono and hakama that fit her better. Hikaru was ready with Nanami's most mobile armor. She strapped on her father's sword, and was ready.

Nanami swung up onto the back of her roan horse. "Keep the watch on heightened alert all night," she instructed her general, "Have any suspicious happenings reported and investigated thoroughly. Send messengers to warn the nearby villages. Post the fastest riders in the watchtowers."

"Hai, Nanami-sama."

"Inform Seishiro that he is in charge until my return."

Hikaru bowed his assent.

"Let's go," Nanami said to her comrades in arms.

Inuyasha secured his hold on Kagome's legs. "Finally!" he barked before charging off.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Nanami yelled after him.

He turned around with an expression of pure frustration. "What do you want now?" he snarled.

"The prisoner was last seen heading in that direction," Nanami explained calmly, pointing in the opposite direction from where Inuyasha had been running.

The half-demon's ears and eyebrows twitched rapidly as he turned around and began to charge off in the right direction. "Feh!" was all he uttered, turning a shade pinker while Kagome tried desperately to smother her giggles.

Nanami spurred her horse forward at a full gallop. Behind her, Sango, Shippo and Miroku swung onto Kirara's back and took to the sky.

OoOoO

"I can't smell it anymore!" Inuyasha roared, his sensitive nose hovering over the forest floor.

Kagome looked crestfallen. "We lost him?" she quavered, then yawned cavernously.

The enraged half-demon rounded on Nanami. "This is all your fault!" he bellowed, stomping over to where she crouched on the ground. "If you hadn't taken so long to get your tail moving, we wouldn't have lost his scent! If it wasn't for you, we would have caught him by now!"

Nanami met his fiery glare with one of icy composure. "If it weren't for me, you would be miles away in the wrong direction, having never picked up Sachio's scent at all."

After opening and closing his mouth several times, Inuyasha settled for a "Keh! Idiot cross-dresser!" before ending the discussion by leaping onto an overhanging tree branch. Nanami watched him cross his arms and close his eyes, apparently deciding to nap.

"It is useless to try and continue tonight," Nanami proposed carefully, "I suggest we make camp here."

The others in the group were more than ready to agree with her. The sun had set hours before and weariness had since settled into their bones. Inwardly mourning the loss of their promised night of luxury, the travelers broke camp in the forest clearing.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha," Kagome told the noblewoman as they arranged the twigs that Shippo brought. "He acts gruff and, well, uncouth, but he's a good person under all that bristling fur."

Nanami laughed lightly. "I admit that I was not sure what to make of him when we first met. It isn't every day that I meet such an interesting group. He is a half-demon?"

"Yes."

"He has had a hard life, then," she murmured, gazing at the small blaze they had started. "Part one thing, part another, unable to give up one piece and become whole…"

Kagome looked up at the dozing hanyou, her eyes full of compassion and something more. "That's why he wants the jewel so much," she whispered, "He wants to become a whole demon."

The older woman studied the girl's expression. "And he would give up his humanity for that?"

"He wants to be stronger," she said softly, still watching him, "His humanity is his weakness."

Nanami looked around at the odd assortment of allies. "I think it might be his greatest asset."

Kagome smiled, but said nothing as she finally turned her gaze away from Inuyasha.

OoOoO

It was nearly dawn when Inuyasha woke on his tree branch. He could smell something familiar. It took a moment before his sleepy mind realized that it was the same scent he had been tracking during the night. His mind cleared and he hopped down, slinking over to his sleeping shard-detector. For a moment, he contemplated waking the girl with a rough shove, but considering the punch he had received the last time he had attempted such an awakening, he decided against it. Besides, she looked so peaceful. Tentatively, Inuyasha touched Kagome's shoulder, barely breathing her name. She sighed sleepily and snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag. Frowning slightly, he hissed her name more loudly.

"Mmm… Jus' a few more minutes, Mama," the girl mumbled into her pillow. Cuddled beside her, Shippo snored gently.

"Feh! I am not your mother, wench," Inuyasha said plainly, "Now get up. We've got a shard to find."

Kagome drowsily blinked up at his hovering face. "Oh, Inuyasha…" She sighed. "I was having such a good dream, too…"

"Yeah? About what?" he pressed, still almost nose to nose with her.

The schoolgirl blushed terribly, avoiding his candid gaze and muttering, "Nothing really."

Inuyasha dropped the subject. "So, do you feel a shard?"

She pondered for a moment, then brightened. "Yes! It's small, but close!"

"Good!" her companion barked, standing up. "Then let's get moving!"

His exclamations roused the other members of their party. After the hanyou had explained the situation, the band of travelers launched into action. The camp was broken and packed in no time. Once more, the odd assortment of individuals found themselves chasing after the scent of a traitor.

Clinging to Inuyasha's back, Kagome focused on the aura they pursued. Suddenly, she pointed over his shoulder. "There!"

He swerved immediately. In the clearing she had indicated were two figures. One was an armored lower general. The other was all too familiar: a baboon pelted man.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled, his voice like acid.

"Ah, if it isn't Inuyasha and his friends," the disguised enemy sneered.

Inuyasha deposited Kagome on the ground and drew his sword. With a furious roar, he charged Naraku at the same time that Sango and Miroku launched an attack of their own.

Nanami chose to focus her attention on her smug former vassal. She drew her father's katana. "Sachio… You are a traitor," she snarled, her voice as sharp as the blade of her sword.

Sachio met her indomitable brown eyes with uncharacteristic confidence. "You dare to call me a traitor when you are betraying your people by masquerading as a great lord when you are an inferior woman, Nanami?"

"Don't toy with me, Sachio," she snapped, "You know as well as I do that you have aligned yourself with my family's enemy. That can be nothing but a treacherous act, no matter how you attempt to twist it."

"And what are you going to do, woman?" he demanded, "Are you going to fight me?"

She tightened her grip on her weapon. "It is my duty to my father and brothers' memories to slay you."

He laughed, a cold and disgusting sound. "You always were a pompous fool!" he crowed, "Do you really think that you can defeat me all by yourself?"

"I have no doubt," she stated calmly, her gaze intensely boring through him.

He narrowed his beady eyes. "Your friends have abandoned you to chase after the diversion, just as I planned."

Nanami had not noticed that her companions had left, but she did not let the news trouble her. She was confident in her combat skills that she could defeat an opponent like Sachio. He was not a strong warrior.

"Then it is as it should be, Sachio," she nearly whispered, her mind focused solely on the traitor before her.

He smirked and Nanami knew that something was wrong. "Is it? You see, Nanami-san, you may be without allies, but I have many!" With that, he raised his hand into the air and shouted, "Come to me, demons!"

Like the howling wind of a typhoon, a massive horde of demons rose from the trees and descended on the clearing. They hovered just out of range while their master chuckled triumphantly.

"Now do you understand?" he asked condescendingly, "You can never beat me because I am a man and you are a woman. Are you afraid, my lord?"

Nanami looked up at the writhing mass of demons. She knew that she could kill a few at a time, but she would never be able to overcome the hundreds that swarmed above. If this was to be her end, she decided, she would die honorably, just as her father and brothers had.

"I am not afraid of death, Sachio," she said, her voice steady.

Her composure irked her opponent. He wanted her to squirm and cry and beg for his forgiveness and mercy. "You will not die, Nanami," he shouted over the collective roar of his army. "But you will wish you had! I will put you in your place. You will be my slave for the rest of your miserable existence. Every day I will demean you and command you and you will be helpless to stop it."

"Never!" She attacked, hoping against all odds that she would be able to land a blow on Sachio before the demons could descend on her.

It was impossible. No sooner had she surged forward than she was confronted by a wall of hideous beasts. She was prepared for this and began to hack at the army, slicing through one demon after another. As she fought beasts on every front, she could hear Sachio laughing. It drove her onward, giving her the anger she needed to fuel her endless battle. Carcasses piled around her as she defended her small circle of territory. Still more demons would replace the fallen. The fight was hopeless. She was human and her strength was waning.

Sachio's self-assured laugh had dissolved into desperate orders by the time a demon finally manage to immobilize Nanami's sword arm. After that, her defenses were shattered. More demons swarmed around her, rendering her incapacitated. When Sachio had determined that it was safe to approach, he strode to gloat over his captive.

"Well, Nanami-san," he cooed, whispering into her ear, "It seems that I will get to have you to myself after all." He trailed his fingers down her sweaty, bloody cheek.

OoOoO

The demon lord of the western lands was on his way to root out rumors of Naraku when he happened upon a revolting scene. At first, all he saw was a man confronting a twisting mass of demons amidst a field of corpses. At that he felt a fleeting pleasure. Shortly, there would be one less human in the world. Upon further scrutiny, he noticed a struggling woman held captive by the demons. The pathetic human man was attempting to kiss her, but she snarled and thrashed to avoid him. Sickened by the display of human weakness and transgression, Sesshomaru paused.

"Humans are such disgusting creatures," he mused.

His toad-like attendant sneered at their young charge who was picking flowers a ways behind the rest of the group. "Oh yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken squawked, glaring at the little girl. "I agree entirely! They are a filthy, smelly, stupid, and vile species."

The demon lord remained impassive as the lesser demon walked obliviously into his legs. "Where are you looking, Jaken?"

Shaken, Jaken turned from scoffing at Rin to look at the scene before them, fumbling for a response. "Erm, oh…" was all he could muster.

"Stay with Rin," Sesshomaru commanded as he glided into the clearing to deal with the human filth.

Sachio froze when he noticed the powerful figure looming over his shoulder. Trembling and stuttering, he backed away, tripping over himself as he went.

"Die, human," the demon lord said coolly, arching his poisoned claws.

"N-no!" Sachio shrieked, somehow calling his demons off of Nanami to become a shield for himself. Encased in his horde of demons, Sachio fled for his life, leaving Nanami unsupported. With an anguished, weary groan, she collapsed onto her hands and knees at the feet of Lord Sesshomaru.

(A/N) Finally! Sesshomaru has entered into the story. What on earth is going to happen next? Many thanks to WaroftheRoses for editing this! If you would be so kind as to review, I would be eternally happy!


	4. Dealings with Demons

_(A/N: Well, I know it has been a while since my last update... Sorry. July was an extremely hectic month, what with two deaths in the family, a full-time job, and preparing for a semester abroad... So, my appologies. I hope to update on a more regular schedule. Right then, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it!)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else. However, if it doesn't, then it's mine... Logically.

_Chapter 4: Dealings with Demons_

It took a moment before Nanami could take in enough air to look up at her savior. She gasped for breath, staring intently at the ground in hopes to retain her consciousness. When she felt that she could breathe almost normally, she raised her eyes. Silently, she took in the elegant robes, the flowing white hair, the impressive armor, the purple markings on his cheekbones, and the emotionless golden eyes. Within moments, she realized that she was by no means safe. This creature's eyes held no sympathy for her, no desire for her survival. Mentally, she tried to ready herself to fight, but her body refused to cooperate.

"Are you going to die?" the demon asked, his voice cold as ice.

Nanami took the question with the implied threat. She sat back on her heels and looked him unwaveringly in the eyes. "I am not going to die unless you kill me. And I am not going to let you kill me."

Sesshomaru smothered his annoyance at her impudence. He was about to poison the human to put an end to her insolence, when he heard the sounds of small feet approaching from behind.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" his charge called politely, tugging ever so gently on his sleeve. He inclined his head to glance at her, keeping the woman in his sight. Having gained his attention, Rin continued sweetly, "I'm hungry. Are we going to stop for…"

His disapproving stare was enough to silence the girl, who bowed her head and subsequently caught sight of the woman on the ground.

"Oh!" the little girl exclaimed, immediately running to her side, "Who are you? Are you hurt?"

Needless to say, Nanami was a bit taken aback. The child seemed completely out of place amidst the powerful demon lord and his ugly minion. For a few moments, the injured woman scrutinized the girl, trying to decide whether or not she was a demon. Nanami could not tell.

"I will be fine," Nanami replied calmly, hoisting herself tenderly to her feet. She wobbled and crumpled back to the ground. "Damn you, Naraku!" she hissed, digging her fingers into the dirt and grass.

Before she knew what was happening, the demon had lifted her roughly by her arm so that her feet dangled helplessly above the dirt.

"What do you know of Naraku?" he demanded, his tone a threat, yet still unnervingly even.

It took all of her control to refrain from screaming in terror. She knew very well that demons were powerful beyond human capacity. But she knew that such a reaction would only irritate the demon. It would only cause her more harm. Taking deep breaths to steady herself, Nanami strained to speak clearly through the pain. "Naraku killed my father and brothers."

"The man with the demons," Sesshomaru pressed, not reacting to her answer, although he heard it. "Is that Naraku's present incarnation?"

"No," she murmured, "That is Sachio, one of my vassals. He is a traitor who has aligned himself with Naraku." She paused to shift her eyes to the side. "I hope Inuyasha has caught that bastard demon and slaughtered him." Her voice was weak, but vehement.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger. "How do you know Inuyasha?"

"He came to me with his companions, seeking assistance in their quest for Naraku. They had heard that I had some connection," she explained carefully, more than a little curious as to why he so desperately wanted to know.

He dropped her abruptly, letting her crash painfully to the ground as he turned on his heel to hide his emotions. This happened far too frequently as of late. His frustration was ever growing. How was it that his half brother, the foul mongrel, was able to uncover information about Naraku so long before he, Sesshomaru, demon lord of the Western lands, discovered the same facts? It baffled him, frustrated him, and forced him to come closer to losing his composure than anything before. The cur's blood was tainted by humanity. Why was he able to follow the trail more easily than a pure demon?

Then it dawned on the demon lord. It was through the hanyou's ties with the humans that he was able to track Naraku. This would not do. Sesshomaru refused to lose to Inuyasha in any aspect, including dealings with humans. The situation could be effortlessly remedied, though. The demon lord only needed a human liaison. Rin was too young, so the woman on the ground would have to suffice until the child came of age.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru addressed his attendant, "Bring Ah-Un. This human cannot walk."

"My lord," Jaken stammered, barely able to refrain from flapping his spindly arms. "Do you mean to load the woman on Ah-Un? For what purpose, my lord?"

Faster than Nanami's eye could follow, Sesshomaru smacked the lesser demon with the back of his hand. After the wordless reprimand, Jaken scrambled to catch hold of Ah-Un's harness and struggled to bring the reluctant creature with him. Languidly, Sesshomaru hoisted Nanami up by her shoulder and slung her across the two-headed demon's back.

The woman fought to get back to the ground. "What do you think you are doing, demon?" she demanded angrily, trying to compel her battered limbs to follow her commands. "I am not some sack of rice that you can pick up and make away with! I must go back to my palace to deal with the traitor. That is my duty and I'll not neglect it!"

With one hand, Sesshomaru held the human on the dragon's back as she bucked and pushed. "You shall henceforth be the human liaison of the demon lord of the western lands."

The young girl appeared on the other side of the dragon. "That means you're coming with us," she added helpfully.

"Your further duties are to teach the child, Rin, the manners and customs of humans," Sesshomaru decreed.

Anger flared in Nanami's heart. "Sweet as the child appears and merciful as you have been, demon," she hissed, "I am not going to resign myself into servitude. My duty is to my father and my people."

"You seek to avenge your family, do you not?" Sesshomaru cut in coolly.

"I do…" she begrudgingly replied.

He kept her resolutely pinned to the creature's back. "You will never defeat Naraku with human strength. Therefore, the only way you could possibly avenge your family is to serve me."

"But my people, my domain…" she pressed, already realizing that the demon was correct. "Who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru, demon lord of the Western lands," he said without the slightest hint of arrogance, or any emotion for that matter. "And now, Rin, we will eat."

"Hooray!" the little girl cried, throwing her arms into the air.

"I trust you know how to cook, woman," Sesshomaru implied rather bluntly.

She was silent for a moment. "In truth, I do not." The outrage she had expected never came, in its place was a waiting silence, as much of a prompt to explain as she would ever get. "I was not raised to perform a woman's chores. I am the lord of my domain, my father's rightful heir."

Sesshomaru blinked. "You do not know how to cook," he clarified, seeming to have chosen that piece of information as most pressing.

"Not in the traditional sense, Sesshomaru-sama," Nanami reiterated carefully, "However, I have, on occasion, prepared food for myself during a hunt or military excursion. The food is not very good, but it is filling."

"Rin is accustomed to such meals," the demon stated blandly. "There is a clearing ahead where we shall make camp." With that, he strode away, leaving Jaken to frantically tug on the dragon's reigns while Rin skipped near Nanami's head.

With an endearing smile that only a child can produce, Rin addressed the woman draped over Ah-Un. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't eat what I eat," she told her rather solemnly, "I get human food. He eats other things, I think…"

Nanami tried in vain to keep her head up rather than flopping against the beast's side as she responded. "Where do you get your food, then?" Surely the child did not cook for herself.

The girl made a face. "Jaken makes it… Or, at least he tries. He is not a very good cook. His rice is so mushy and he always burns everything."

"Humph!" was the disgruntled retort from the undersized demon. "You should be grateful that I feed you at all, human," he squawked irritably.

Rin turned to Nanami conspiratorially. "He has to because Sesshomaru-sama tells him to."

Nanami's brow knit above her tired brown eyes. How unlike a demon to care for a helpless human girl. She could not see any benefit that the demon gleaned from the child. Everyone knew that demons were exceptionally selfish creatures.

The demon in question had come to a halt in a small thicket. He waited in silence until the rest of his group came up beside him. Then, without turning to face the others, he began to delegate. "Jaken, Rin, gather water, kindling, and anything the woman asks for." The underlings dashed off to do their tasks.

"I have a name," Nanami said with firm politeness as she pushed herself tenderly off the dragon's back.

Sesshomaru made no indication that he had heard her speak. Stoically, he settled himself on a fallen tree where he had a good view of the entire campsite as well as the surrounding forest.

Nanami shook out her limbs tentatively, testing out their injuries and fatigue. Then, with her shoulders back and head held high, the posture of a proud man rather than a demure woman, Nanami stepped up to the demon. "Sesshomaru-sama," she began with a slight bow, the kind given to equals. "My name is Nanami. I am the lord of my domain, not some woman who may be ordered around like a—"

He cut her off as he stood, intimidating as he loomed over her. Nanami's stomach sank into her feet, but she stood her ground.

"Do not speak to me as though you are my equal, human. Whatever respect you command in the human world has no meaning in dealings with demons. I am by far your superior." His voice never rose above a normal level.

Nanami met his cold eyes, but her gaze held no challenge. She was happy that her knees remained strong enough to hold her upright. "Nonetheless," she stated as calmly as she could, "My name is Nanami."

Not waiting for a response, which she doubted she would be granted in any case, she turned to where the girl had returned with kindling. Feeling slightly safer, she smiled slightly as Rin fumbled with her arrangement of firewood.

"Here," Nanami said gently, picking up some pieces of dry wood from the pile. She carefully propped them up against each other and held them upright as she added other branches to form a cone-shape. "Now, do you have dry grass and small pieces of bark?"

Rin looked perplexed and nervous as she shook her head.

"Small bits of kindling that burn easier than sticks help get the fire started more surely," Nanami explained. "If you find a few dead, dry leaves and small twigs, we can use them."

The child beamed, nodded, and dashed back into the woods, nearly taking out Jaken as he stumbled back into the clearing under a full pot of water. He squealed and danced around, trying not to drop his cumbersome load. After setting down his quarry beside Nanami, he sighed in relief and cast a nasty look in the direction that Rin had taken.

"Thank you," Nanami said as she cleared grass away from her kindling.

Jaken huffed as he crossed his arms snootily. "What else do you need, woman?"

Nanami cast him her well-practiced look of disapproval. "I need to see your food stores, demon."

Scowling, Jaken retrieved a small bag from Ah-Un's back. He tossed it roughly to the ground, almost knocking over Nanami's firewood.

"You will take care not to be a hindrance," the human woman said icily.

The puny demon did not respond, but he stepped away from the cooking area. Rin rushed back into the clearing with two good sized handfuls of dry debris. Nanami smiled at the girl as she offered her kindling.

"Very good," she told the child honestly. "Now, have you anything to start a fire with? Any flint?"

"We don't use flint," Rin said with a little laugh. "Jaken starts the fire with his staff."

"With his staff?" Nanami repeated with a blank expression.

Rin nodded rapidly, oblivious to the incredulous mask on her new companion's face. "Jaken," she called to the pouting demon, "We need you to start the fire!"

"Ha! Why would I consent to do the bidding of two worthless humans?" he grumbled loudly, crossing his arms stubbornly. "You two can start your own—"

"Jaken." The one word from Sesshomaru was enough to silence the minion and make him shudder. Without further protest, Jaken took up his staff and set the fire pit ablaze.

Nanami blinked several times to both clear her vision of the bright spots and to make sure that the fire was real. The flames soon died down to the easily burnable kindling and Nanami bent down to blow on the dwindling flames, coaxing them to take on the larger sticks. Rin had collected some taller, sturdier sticks for the pot to hang from. Soon the water was boiling, cooking the small amount of rice Nanami had found in the pack.

When the rice was done, she scooped it into the crude bowls Rin held out. The child seemed over impressed by the novelty of unburned, non-mushy rice, but Nanami was not done. In the pitiful food pack, Nanami had discovered nattō wrapped in straw. Happily, she divided the little portion of fermented soy beans onto the two piles of rice.

"There," she sighed, a hint of self-satisfaction evident in her voice.

Rin was radiating happiness as she ate her strong-scented dish. Nanami was amazed at how quickly the food disappeared, and by the fact that there was not a grain of rice left in the girl's bowl.

The little girl bowed deeply. "Thank you, Nanami-sensei."

"You are very welcome, Rin-chan."

Apart from the word of reprimand Sesshomaru had uttered, he had not made a sound during the whole evening. He sat like a stone sentinel on his log perch, looking both relaxed and poised at the same time. On occasion, Nanami thought she could feel his eyes on her back, but she doubted herself when she looked at his still form.

When the dishes had been cleaned and the fire stoked for the night, he roused from his silence long enough to say, "Rin, go to bed."

Rin immediately spread out her rolled mat and removed her outer layer of clothing. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama!" she chirped as she pulled the kimono over her.

For a moment, the demon lord turned his full attention on the girl, but he said nothing. Nanami thought that his eyes might have softened for a moment, until the light shifted. After what seemed like a long time sitting in mutual silence, he rose from his seat.

"You have no bedding," he stated blandly, approaching her so that he did not need to raise his voice.

She met his eyes boldly, but he could still see a hint of fear. "I don't need any. I have slept without it many times over the years."

He gave her the briefest of nods. "Very well. I shall wake you early in the morning to continue." Having said that, he turned to go back to his log. He paused halfway to his destination. "You will not serve that paste again. Its scent is foul." He had not moved to address her.

With a confused scowl, Nanami stalked over to the other side of the clearing. She found a place where she could have some privacy behind a tree. Angry thoughts tumbled through her mind as she removed her hakama. Wearing her yukata, she settled herself between the roots of a large tree on the perimeter of the campsite. Although her body ached with fatigue, her mind was too full of aggravating thoughts for her to drift to sleep. She sighed in frustration, then began to clear her mind with a little meditation. Meditation soon became a slightly troubled sleep.

Sesshomaru watched the human he had recently acquired. She was an odd specimen of the female side of humanity. She lacked the irritating habits that human women had. She did not force her voice to be higher pitched so that it hurt his sensitive ears. She did not retreat or cower before anything remotely male. Yet, she was tactful and poised. He had made a good decision, Sesshomaru affirmed for himself. This was a suitable woman to teach his charge.

_(A/N: And there you have it, chapter four. Please, please, please review with comments, questions, and suggestions. I really look at each one and take what you write to heart.)_


End file.
